


Sticky Fingers

by HeartEyesTurner



Category: Arctic Monkeys
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:00:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24140002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartEyesTurner/pseuds/HeartEyesTurner
Summary: Alex wakes up in the mood but doesn't want to wake up Lou, so he decides to take matters into his own hands in the shower...
Relationships: Alex Turner (Musician)/Original Female Character(s), Alex Turner/Lou Nash
Kudos: 8





	Sticky Fingers

**Author's Note:**

> I’m re-issuing this fic after a recent re-read (whoa lots of alliteration there) because I was clearly writing Louella here and she needs to get credit where credit is due. This is from early on in their relationship, before she moved in and they lived happily ever after. So it’s freshly edited and I even included the album art inspiration. A “remastered version of a classic” 😏
> 
> Make sure you play The Rolling Stones album Sticky Fingers; particularly Brown Sugar. 
> 
> Lauren xx

>   
>    
> 
> 
> Alex woke up before his alarm. Correction; his numerous alarms that he set every night at five minute intervals. Normally he didn’t wake up this easily, but truth was, he’d been lying awake in bed for nearly a half hour.
> 
> He’d had a dream. A really, _really_ fantastic dream. And he wanted to act on it, but… he glanced to the sleeping figure beside him, and couldn’t bring himself to do it. Lou looked too quiet, too peaceful, and besides, she needed sleep. He’d felt her crawl into bed just after 2:30 this morning, collapsing facedown, completely exhausted. She didn’t even stay awake long enough for Alex to give her a kiss and a snuggle… she was out like a light the minute her head hit the pillow. It was the piece she was working on. She wouldn’t let herself rest until it was done. He’d told her she needed to step back once in awhile and give it some time, to take care of herself so she didn’t get overworked, but she was so stubborn and persistent that she couldn’t rest until she’d met each of the little goals she’d set for herself. While he admired that tenacity about her, he also wanted to make sure she didn’t get burnt out.
> 
> When Alex awoke semi-hard and panting from a dream in which Lou rode him, fucking him senseless in a recording studio with the tapes still rolling (a fantasy he’d always wanted to act out) at six-thirty-six am on a sunny Thursday morning; he wanted nothing more than to wake her up and tell her how incredibly sexy she was, while fucking _her_ senseless. He wanted to. He wanted to so fucking bad. But he _couldn’t._
> 
> He thought about it. He really thought about it. Too long. And the more he thought about it, the more it turned him on, and so now, he was totally hard and trying not to move because every brush of the fabric against his painfully swollen cock was fucking killing him.
> 
> Maybe if he just… softly kissed her awake… caressed her hip and pulled her close… _no_. Because then she’d just curl up against him, and he’d be even worse off than he was before. _Fuck_.
> 
> Alex ran his fingers through his hair, and with a groan, made up his mind. He was going to have to take care of it on his own. As quietly as he could, and as _carefully_ as he could… he left the warm comfort of her bed (he often stayed at her place when she worked late) and closed himself up in the bathroom. Leaning against the door, he exhaled the breath he’d been holding and glanced down.
> 
> “Not going away, are yeh?” He muttered, the purplish head of his cock practically glaring up at him.
> 
> With a sigh, he started her shower, testing the water as the heat kicked in. Her bathroom was so much nicer than his, it was clean and bright and it smelled pretty, like her. Maybe this would turn out alright after all. He paced the small bit of space, watching his feet on the wood floor, stopping in front of her mirror to look at himself. His eyes looked sleepy still, his hair was a complete mess and he ran his fingers through it again in an attempt to tame it. But when he lifted his arms, he admired his biceps that he was trying to work on. It was tricky business, being so small, he didn’t want to seem off-balance but, it was just enough. And his chest and stomach and… he raised his eyebrow at his reflection. He looked _good_. And then the realization hit him that he actually had that thought about himself… and his cheeks flushed. He felt hot all over with embarrassment and he growled, casting one last look before climbing into the now burning hot water. The steam rose up around him from the glass-encased cubicle, and he sighed with relief as the water poured over him. A cold shower would’ve been the proper answer, but he didn’t want to force it away… he wanted to take his time to work it out.
> 
> Alex placed his hands on the tile wall beneath the spray, bowing his head and letting the water rush over him, getting him nice and wet. The fingers of his left hand pressed against the tiles, while the fingers of his right hand swiped over the bar of soap she kept there just for him, before brushingagainst his cock. He sucked in his breath, the steamy bathroom only adding to the intense heat coursing through his veins. He watched, marveling at the way his fingertips circled the head so gently, just barely touching, teasing himself. He was here now, and he might as well make it really good.
> 
> The water beaded up and cascaded down his length, the purple melting away into the red at the base like the pretty Los Angeles sunsets he loved so much.
> 
> _Sunsets. You just compared your fucking cock to a sunset. What is wrong with you?!_
> 
> With a snort, he shook the thought from his head and kept going. What he needed was to think about Louella. Think about the way she looked when she was on top of him… His slid his thumb down the underside of his cock all the way to the base, where he cupped his balls and gave himself a squeeze. A deep, guttural moan escaped his lips before he could stop himself, and he quickly snapped his mouth shut, not wanting her to know what he was up to in here. Not that she would care, but he went through such great lengths not wake her up, he wasn’t about to screw that up because he was too vocal while having a wank.
> 
> Alex watched his wet, soapy fingers slip around his now throbbing cock, slick and smooth and full in his hand. He watched the colors peek through the spaces between his fingers, pulling slow and then tugging faster and then slowing back down again. He sighed, his eyes fluttering closed even though he wanted to watch. He imagined her, the way she arched her back when she was on top of him, the way her breasts sloped into perfect little peaks that he wanted to wrap his wet lips around.
> 
> He squeezed tighter, rolling the head of his cock in his palm. There were certain things, certain little moves he liked, things he’d taught her how to do… and he thought about her doing them now. He let another moan slip, and he tried desperately to pack it in, but he could’t, he needed this so fucking bad it _hurt_.
> 
> He leaned his forehead against the tile now, to make use of his other hand, stroking down his stomach, his fingers brushing through the short, coarse hair. He pressed his fingertips against the skin at the base of his cock and grunted; two hands were so much better than one…
> 
> Alex felt along the muscles in his stomach, his thumb dragging along his hip bone… and then he pictured the way she always grabbed his ass, when she wanted more of him, wanted him deeper, and so… he did it himself. He thrust his cock into his hand at the first squeeze of his ass, turned on by the impressive change in his physique as of late. Everything about him was bigger, fuller, more muscular, and he knew she loved that about him. And now he wanted her, he wanted her in here with him instead of sleeping peacefully in bed. Jerking off wasn’t helping, it was only making him crave her more, and he pumped his fist harder, tighter in response.
> 
> He wanted to feel her around him, sink deep inside her, so deep that she cried out for him, her nails digging into his back. He wanted to watch her bite her lip and moan his name, and he jerked his hips forward at the thought of her tongue flicking out to lick her luscious lips. He saw her pretty brown eyes, dark and endless, pools of rich chocolate he could swim in all day. He could smell her skin; like clove and honey and a floral scent he could never quite put his finger on… he wanted to breathe her in, drag his nose along the delicate curve of her neck, let his lips brush against her as he went. She’d moan and sigh and tug at his hair and-
> 
> “Alex?”
> 
> He froze. She was there. In the bathroom. For God knows how long.
> 
> “Y-yeah babeh…?” He choked out, his voice catching.
> 
> She waited a beat before responding, “What are you doing in there?”
> 
> There was a teasing edge to her voice, and he knew she was just asking him to make him say it. Typical Lou.
> 
> “I’m erm… I’m joost…” And then the door opened, and she stood there, all tousled hair and sleepy, hazy eyes, gazing at him. He caught the sparkle. It was there, like little flecks of gold illuminating her eyes and lighting up her face. Her freckled cheeks had creases from the sheets. and her lips were red. The kind of red that came from brushing your teeth. She _had_ been listening.
> 
> “How long were yeh there for, Lou?” Alex asked her, his hand still firmly wrapped around his still throbbing cock. No use hiding it now.
> 
> “Long enough to brush my teeth.” She grinned, wiping at a bit of toothpaste at the corner of her mouth. Alex felt a tug deep in his gut, the move was not unlike the way she wiped some of his cum away when things got a little messy.
> 
> “Yeh brushed yehr teeth to the sound of meh havin’ a wank?”
> 
> “Lovely morning soundtrack.” She smiled, eyebrow raised as she lifted her t-shirt over her head, her body stretching out smooth and long and lean. He watched the sway of her hips and breasts as she shimmied out of her panties as well and kicked them aside. Stepping inside to join him, she pulled the door shut behind her with a snap that echoed off the tiles. “Why didn’t you wake me?” She purred softly, as she approached him with a slight dreaminess to her step, because she wasn’t really fully awake yet.
> 
> “Yeh got teh bed late, and-”
> 
> “I heard you moan.” She breathed, and Alex felt the cool waft of peppermint against his chest as she closed the space between them. He let his eyes drift, in love with the way she wasn’t completely wet from the spray, just bits and pieces of her; half her body covered in beads of water, the other half dry and soft still.
> 
> She didn’t ask for permission, she didn’t have to. She just reached forward, her fingertips brushing against his abdomen, below his belly button, her nails dragging through his hair. He sucked in his stomach, unprepared for her touch. Which was silly when he thought about it because hadn’t he just been fantasizing about the very same thing?
> 
> “You sounded like you were really… into it.” She rasped, her voice still groggy and thick with sleep.
> 
> Alex watched the top of her head, the way the water began to dampen her hair as it rose higher and higher. Her head was bent, focused on the way the pretty pale blue of her fingernails looked as they scraped through his hair. She scratched at it. She’d once told him she loved the feel of it as much as he probably did. That it was sexy, all trimmed up like the perfect framing for the work of art that was his cock. _Her words_ , not his.
> 
> When she lifted her eyes just enough to peek up at him, Alex nearly lost it. She hadn’t even touched him where he wanted her most; she’d just made that face at him. The face that tricked him into thinking she was sweet, and innocent, and completely unsure of what she was doing, even though that was in fact, the complete opposite.
> 
> “Would you like some help?” She asked him coyly, her mouth forming that perfect pout he loved so much, and that full bottom lip of hers sticking out much farther than usual it seemed.
> 
> Alex nodded slowly, mesmerized by his dream girl.
> 
> She closed her eyes as she tilted her head to the left and dipped it under the steady spray. It was still nice and hot. Alex’s hand continued to move up and down, anxious for her touch.
> 
> She raked her fingers through her now drenched hair, the water droplets that gathered on her eyelashes and the bow of her lip making his cock twitch. She was too tired to fuck, but she wanted to help jerk him off. Alex’s smile spread from ear-to-ear; she was the absolute fucking best.
> 
> “I ‘ad a dream about yeh.” He drawled, a smirk on his lips and a slight lift in his eyebrow. Alex eyed her as she soaped her hands up, exhaling slowly when she covered his hand with her own, her fingers fitting over his, filling in the gaps and just barely grazing his over-heated skin.
> 
> “Why don’t you tell me about it…?” She asked him softly.
> 
> Alex felt her delicate fingers in between his, teasing him. This wasn’t her first rodeo. She’d done this plenty of times before.
> 
> “It’s a lil’…” His voice cracked when she squeezed around him, so he cleared his throat and began again. “It’s a lil’ bit… it’s kind of a fantasy…”
> 
> She pulled at his wrist with her other hand, forcing him to let go of his cock. He relinquished control to her smaller, softer, gentler hand and let her take over. He sucked in another breath when she closed her fist around him completely, taking a second to focus himself. “This good?” She asked him, concentrating on the movement of her hand.
> 
> “Mmm… more like…” He put his hand over hers now, and showed her the pace he wanted. “Up and down… up and down… ” He murmured softly, his eyes transfixed on their hands moving together to create such an amazing feeling. “Squeeze it a little more, babeh…” He drawled, still completely fixated on the way he looked so much bigger in her hand compared to his own. “That’s it…” He sighed, “Keep doin’ that… and c’mere…” 
> 
> She looked up into his eyes, a coy smile on her reddened lips. He stroked her chin with the tip of his index finger, inclining his head to kiss her tenderly. She breathed the pepperminty taste into his mouth, and he realized he’d missed that step completely. But she didn’t seem to mind, and kissed him a little harder.
> 
> Breaking away, she kissed his chin, and his neck, and then his chest right along his collar bone. She pressed her lips there, squeezing him harder, alternating pressure between each finger, like she was rolling him into the palm of her hand. Her forehead rested against his shoulder, eyes falling closed, lips parted as she stroked him.
> 
> “Please tell me?” She hummed against the wet skin of his chest. That was her favorite place to put her head whenever he held her.
> 
> Alex blinked slowly, one eye then the other, off-balance. Her current state was making him feel sleepy, and he wondered at several points throughout if this were a dream in itself.
> 
> They both watched her hand and the rhythm in which she stroked him, the swollen head of his cock slipping through her fist. Alex groaned, when he felt her apply a bit more pressure as he got harder from her touch. The fingers of her other hand lightly scratched at his thigh, tickling him, causing the water that ran down his body to change courses and make new streams.
> 
> “In me dream…” He began, his eyes drifting closed, “I was recordin’… in me favorite studio… and… I saw yeh through the glass. Yeh looked…”
> 
> She was using her other hand now, and Alex groaned thickly at the sensation. “Yeh looked… like a fuckin’ bombshell… big, full hair and long lashes… and yeh were wearin’ me jacket. The blue one. I waved yeh in…”
> 
> She teased him, dragging her nails up slowly before cupping his balls in the exact way he liked, rolling them in her palm the way he’d shown her some time ago. Alex found himself beginning to rock his hips, needing more of her touch.
> 
> His lip snarled a bit when she tugged at him from both directions, “Ooh, love…” He breathed, “… keep… fuckin’…” He groaned, his body melting into her touch. Her hands were so soft… so slick… so…
> 
> “What happened next?” She purred, lifting her heavy lids to meet his eyes.
> 
> She made a ring with her thumb and forefinger and wrapped it around the base of his cock, gently tugging downward while she continued to fondle him. Alex bucked his hips into her hand and she bit her lip, doing it again and again. His mouth fell open in a daze watching her, gentle and rough.
> 
> “Did I fuck you?” Lou asked him, her voice steady and measured; like honey dripping slow off a spoon.
> 
> Alex’s cheeks burned, his face flushed when he recalled the memories from his dream. “Yeh walked through the door with only me jacket on, and them… them knickers with… the ones I can see reyt through.”
> 
> He could see her image, in his head, the way she stalked towards him, the visual of her more blurry now than it had been when he’d first woke up. The details didn’t matter so much anymore, the color of her lingerie and all that…
> 
> “We fucked and it recorded us. _Recorded everything_.” He whispered the last part, imagining what the playback of her moaning and crying for him would actually sound like.
> 
> She moaned, winding both her hands around his shaft and moving up and down, twisting in opposite directions. “Was I loud? Did I scream for you, baby?” Alex snarled, biting his lip, his toes curling. He slid his hands across his own chest and down his stomach, feeling the muscles tighten and ripple as he breathed in and out.
> 
> A growl erupted from deep in his chest when she stroked the skin between his balls with her thumb and forefinger. It was light and soft and gentle and Alex felt that pull deep inside him, that warning signal that it wouldn’t be much longer.
> 
> “Mmm…” She moaned breathlessly, teasing him. The more she got into it, the more turned on he was. “Baby… yeh’re so hard… so thick…” She said each word slowly, letting the words roll around inside her mouth; lazy and languid. “I bet it felt so good, being inside me… warm… and tight… and… did I get on top of you? Did I ride you until you came?”
> 
> Alex swallowed the lump in his throat, that tight, restricted feeling he always got, like he couldn’t breath; especially when she talked to him the way she was.
> 
> “Y-yes…” He stammered, his lip curling as she quickened her rhythm. “…Dug yehr nails into meh…” With his eyes still pressed tightly shut, he dragged his fingers down his chest, mimicking the way she’d clawed at him.
> 
> She stepped closer, his cock pressed tight between the both of them. Alex looked down then, the image of her hands jerking him off just beneath the gorgeous slopes of her breasts was making his cock twitch. He could feel the vein that ran from base to tip throbbing, the pressure building as the blood rushed.
> 
> “Faster babeh…” Alex breathed, his hair falling into his eyes. “Harder…” He growled through gritted teeth.
> 
> He was hot and and he ached, and each slip of her hands on his skin, caused such an incredible friction, Alex had to press his back into the wall to keep from collapsing. She chewed her lip, looking up at him with those wide whiskey eyes, speeding up her pace and tightening her grip. She pressed her thumb into the ridge just under the head, and Alex shuddered, his abs tightening in anticipation.
> 
> She shimmered before his eyes, a breathtakingly hazy image; the tiniest smile on her full lips as she coaxed him, drawing his orgasm from him.
> 
> “C’mon Turner…” She cooed sweetly, “cum all over me, baby… cover me with it…”
> 
> Alex grunted, thrusting into her hands, his face screwed up in a mix of pain and pleasure in the form of his impending release. When he could feel it, he muttered curses, whispered commands, unable to properly convey what it was he needed exactly.
> 
> “Mmm… it’s gonna feel so good, baby… so hot… so thick… _I want it_ …”
> 
> That was enough. Alex wanted to watch it cover her hands and their stomachs, and he grunted, his fingers digging into her hip again to steady himself. The pressure built inside him, the humming buzz, and it was desperate for an escape. Her hands twisted and squeezed, slipping and sliding, her knuckles stroking his stomach as she went.
> 
> A numbness prickled beneath his skin, and he felt helpless but also strangely in control, his mind clear and blank, bursting with a white glow glimmering behind his eyes. They both watched his release as the pressure built up and fell repeatedly, and she shifted, blocking the stream of water with her back, shielding them from the spray as he exploded. He covered her stomach and torso, his eyes glazing over at the sight of her, his cum sliding down her wet body. Droplets of water trickled down her shoulders and neck, down her breasts and arms, her hands still wound around his cock. She stroked him slowly, softer, a tenderness in her movements that Alex always appreciated after the rush of his orgasm.
> 
> He watched her lips move, and he smiled slowly, blinking as he forced himself to focus on what she was saying. It always took him a moment or two to come back to the present, out of the fog that clouded his mind when he felt that rush of satisfaction.
> 
> “…-ry… I forgot… I have to remember to give you a second…” She smiled up at him, her eyes still dreamy but sparkling more now that the sun was filtering in through the large window in her bathroom.
> 
> “Wot?” He repeated, unable to disguise the goofy grin on his face.
> 
> Lou giggled, “Your face. I love it…” She slipped her hand around his neck, pulling him to her. She kissed him through her smile, “It’s… _euphoric_ …”
> 
> Alex felt his face flush at her choice of words, wondering why silly things like that made him embarrassed.
> 
> She continued to tease him further, “… Turner, you’re all blissed out… and dreamy… on cloud nine…”
> 
> “Shut it.” He growled with a laugh and covered her face in kisses, holding her to him. “Makin’ fun of meh, Louella… ‘ow dare yeh…”
> 
> “You’re so cute I can’t help it!” She cried through her shrieks of laughter, turning in his arms and into the spray of water. Alex kissed the side of her face and down her neck, his arms winding around her waist as she washed away any evidence of his orgasm.
> 
> “That weren’t cute. Not at all.” He murmured, burying his nose in her messy tangle of wet hair.
> 
> “Your face _always_ is. Especially when you’re cumming for me.” She teased, lifting her sticky hands into the spray with another laugh.
> 
> Alex couldn’t see her face, but he knew her nose was wrinkled up and her smile was wide and gorgeous. She really was his dream girl. Every day he fell more madly in love with her. “Well, _someone_ seems more awake now… ‘ello…”
> 
> Lou giggled turning into his arms once more so he could hug her, “Hello. Good morning, my handsome, horny boyfriend.”
> 
> Alex squinted his eyes at her, brushing his nose against hers before giving her another deeper kiss… slow and lazy.
> 
> “Mmm… can we go back to bed now though? I’m awake, but not _that_ awake.”
> 
> Alex’s mouth turned up at the corner, a tiny side-smirk gracing his lips. “How do yeh do it, Lou?”
> 
> “Do what?”
> 
> “Go from sexy to adorable in a matter of seconds?”
> 
> She grinned happily up at him, “I learned from the best.”
> 
> //
> 
> When late morning rolled around and they’d both gotten a more significant amount of sleep; she set about making them breakfast.
> 
> “Yeh makin’ meh food, babeh?” Alex drawled, padding into her tiny kitchen carrying his boots, dressed in his faded blue jeans and a baby blue t-shirt he hadn’t been able to locate for a very longtime. It had been here. Tucked away in her drawers. The thief.
> 
> “Complete with some mood music.” She hummed, checking the eggs quickly before slipping over to the counter and holding up an album in front of her face.
> 
> Alex had been engaged with tugging his boots on, his hair falling into his eyes in the process. He was murmuring along to the words on the album absentmindedly, not even registering what he was singing. He heard her clear her throat and he glanced up, catching only her eyes, sparkling just over the top of the album.
> 
> “Ooh, yeh’re funny.” He didn’t want to laugh, but he couldn’t help it, he shook his head, his cheeks burning. “Sticky Fingers? Realeh?”
> 
> She threw her head back laughing and danced over to him, “So fitting isn’t it?”
> 
> “Yeh fookin’…” He wrapped his arm around her back, pulling her in between his legs. “Yeh’re summat else, tha knows.”
> 
> “Sometimes I’m sexy, _move like a stud_!” She sang, doing her best impression of good ‘ol Mick. “Sometimes I’m so shy… gotta be _worked on baby_ …”
> 
> “Thas it!” Alex growled, jumping up from his seat and snatching her up into his arms.
> 
> “Turner!” She screamed when he hoisted her over his shoulder. “What are you doing?! You’re gonna be late!”
> 
> Alex slapped her ass and switched off the stove with a chuckle as he walked by, sliding the eggs over. “Fuck it. I’m always late.”
> 
> She swatted at his ass as she hung helplessly over his shoulder, “Oh, so now I’m punished for making fun of you?”
> 
> “Oh love, yeh say that like it’s a bad thing.”
> 
> She raised her eyebrows, watching the sway of his ass as he took her back down the hall to her bedroom; she was in trouble… the good kind. His sexy little saunter made her feel silly and giggly. They were still in the honeymoon phase of their relationship, and she hoped it never stopped feeling this good.
> 
> Alex tossed her back on to her freshly made bed, and she landed, a look of surprise and excitement on her face. He leaned his hands on either side of her legs, hovering over her with his eyebrow raised, cheeks hollowed, and that terribly devilish smirk on his lips.
> 
> “Yeh know what me favorite lyric is from that album?”
> 
> She chewed her lip, shaking her head, her body trembling already in anticipation.
> 
> “ _How come yeh taste so good_?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can also [find me on Tumblr](https://hearteyesturner.tumblr.com/).


End file.
